Summer Nights
by cinnamon-san
Summary: The sequel to 'Festival Days'But it's not exactly necessarily to read it. So, Sakura is busy trying to keep herself healthy, while having to deal with the hassles of breaking up with someone, and other problems that come along with that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been almost a year, and everything seemed to be completely fine. However, both Kakashi and Sakura's bad temper had finally brought out the worst in the two people. Finally breaking the last nerve they had. The argument itself had been over something so trivial, normally it would have been sorted by the sliver-haired man launching himself at the girl's lips, preventing her from shouting at him. That did the trick, and more often than not, they always seemed to find themselves in bed. A lot had changed between them; Sakura was comfortable enough to be more intimate with him, and seeing as she had turned 18 a few months previous, nothing really got in the way anymore, despite Kakashi's hesitation at first.

However, it had mainly come down to Sakura moving out of her parents house, and into an apartment closer to her college and only a five minute walk to Kakashi's house. It had seemed that after summer, the Haruno family's hard work and determination paid off, and one way or another they had enough money for both Sakura and her mother to stop working. So, the pinkette took the opportunity to buy a small one bedroom apartment, just outside the centre of the city.

It had started when the girl had moved in, after spending so much time there; Kakashi's clothes and various other belongings just appeared everywhere. So, that's how it began, with a "WHY DO YOU LEAVE YOUR CRAP EVERYWHERE?"

Then a; "I'M SORRY THAT MY CRAP ANNOYS YOU SAKURA, BUT HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF SHOUTING AT ME MAYBE YOU COULD JUST ASK, OR IS THAT NOT POSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU?'

"POSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? AND I DID ASK, BUT YOU'RE TOO BUSY READING YOUR FUCKING PORN TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"OH, SWEARING NOW, HOW INTELLECTUAL, I'M GLAD THAT I'M WITH SOMEONE SO ARTICULATE, THAT THEY HAVE TO USE SWEAR WORDS TO PROVE A POINT!"

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE WITH ME THEN, IF I'M SO TERRIBLE!"

"FINE, I COME GET MY CRAP LATER!"

With that, the silver-haired man stormed out of the place, returning only to collect his things. That had been a month ago, and she hadn't spoken or seen him since.

"Oh come on forehead I know you really liked him, but honestly this isn't healthy!"

The pinkette sighed, putting her feet up on the coffee table; she replied reluctantly; "What are you talking about..?"

"You haven't left the house in like a week!"

"Idiot, of course I have. I've got college to go to."

"No, I mean out, out" the blonde girl shouted, throwing her arms above her head.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed.

"GET DRESSED!"

"No."

"FINE, I'LL DRESS YOU MYSELF!"

After 15 minutes of struggling, screaming and outright inappropriate touching. Ino had managed to dress her friend, and drag her into the mall.

"Why are we here?" Sakura droned.

"Because you need to go outside" the blonde replied automatically. "Hey look! It's Hinata!" Taking her friend tightly by the hand, she called over to her friend, and all three were joined together in a matter of moments.

"Hello, h-how are you feeling Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking..."

"Oh-Okay, well I'm here if you need anything..."

"Yeah, thanks."

It wasn't a moment later that a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around the pink-haired girl's waist, followed by a little squeal of excitement and a giggle.

"SAKURA!"

It only took the girl a moment to realise who this person was; Asuka. Knowing that whatever this little girl saw of her, she would undoubtedly tell Kakashi, Sakura put on her best smile and turned around to laugh joyfully at the girl's attack.

"Asuka! I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?"

"I'm gooood! I'm in town with my mommy!"

A wave of relief washed over Sakura, she's with her mother, _not_ Kakashi. She had done well so far to avoid him, knowing that it was the only way she was going to get over him.

"How nice, are you having fun?"

The brunette nodded furiously; "But, I need to ask something Sakura!"

"Oh, okay shoot?"

"Why don't you and Kakashi ever see each other? I thought that you were going to have lots of babies and get married and live happily ever after?"

Grimacing, the pinkette bent down so she was at eye level with the little girl; "Well, sometimes people like us, who were really close, sometimes they just drift apart."

"Well why!"

"It just happens, honestly it's no one's fault!" she waved her hands in front of her.

"Will you ever see each other again?"

"Asuka, that isn't up to me, but I don't think so..."

"So I won't ever see you again, and then we can't bake or play dress up, or watch lots of princess movies!"

"Asuka, of course we can do all of that stuff is, you know where I live, and I'm sure if you ask K-Kakashi" the pink-haired girl hesitant to say his name "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give you my phone number!"

The tears that had begun to swell at the corners of the little girl's eyes, were wiped away, by a now much happier Asuka.

"OKAY!"

"Don't worry, Asuka, we can still be friends..."

"Yeah!" The brunette turned around to see her now very angry mother, scowling over at her; "But I need to go now, bye bye."

Sakura waved as the girl ran away to take her mother's had, who she then through an apologetic expression at. Her mother, smiled and they walked off together, leaving the pinkette to her foul mood once more.

"I was beginning to thing Kakashi was here." Ino interrupted.

"Me too." She sighed.

It had been a long day for the girl when she finally got home; it seemed that Ino had planned to meet with Hinata to have a talk with Sakura about how she was taking it all. Thankfully, it had all gotten through, and now the old girl she was before this was beginning to emerge once more. First of all, the pinkette cleaned her apartment, organising everything, and in the process found several belongings of Kakashi's. She put them in a box, and decided that she would take them to him. Then, she would out to buy some food; just some basic things, milk, eggs, bread. Finally, after a week, the girl had managed to gain a bit of weight. So, she took it upon herself to start cooking her own food and lunch boxes for school, and then to try a bit of exercise every so often.

With that, she left the house, Kakashi's box in hand, ready to take it on the way to the supermarket. As she got closer and closer to where he lived, her heart began racing and however much she wanted to run away, she knew that this was the only way to get over him completely.

Knocking on the door was the first milestone, and god did it feel good to be in control again. She could hear the footsteps approaching the door, but nothing would have prepared her for who answered it. A young woman, who looked to be a few years older than Sakura, starred intensely at her, but the pinkette just couldn't speak. At first she thought she had the wrong house, but after asking she definitely hadn't;

"Oh- uhm well I have some of his things, so I thought I would return them."

The woman took the box with a force and hissed; "You're Sakura, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"You ruined him you know!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me! You broke his heart, and you're leaving everyone else to pick up the pieces!"

"I-I didn't, you don't think that I-I'm not also hurt because of this!"

"Oh whatever, you cold-hearted bitch, I'm sure you're just here to hurt him again for good measure!"

"N-no I came here to return his stuff, I wouldn't do something like that!"

"I think you need to leave!" The woman shouted now right in Sakura's face.

"I was going to!" The pinkette half shouted back, before storming away, with her arms folded across her chest. The girl starred down at her feet, there were two things that were now clear; Kakashi has a girlfriend, and secondly she had it out for Sakura.

It wasn't a moment later she walked into something large, but soft. She felt the thing grunt as she stormed head first into it, pulling back instantly she apologized.

"S-sakura?" a deep voice called.

Looking up she saw the exact person that she had neither expected nor wanted to see at this point;

"K-Kakashi!"

"What are doing here?"At this proximity the girl could smell the alcohol on his breath, and on closer inspection it seemed her hadn't shaved in a while.

"I came to return your stuff...a lady took it, uhm I'll be going now bye."

As the girl turned to leave, she felt a hand grab her arm, looking back, she saw the solemn expression that he was wearing;

"W-what are you doing now?"

"Shopping, but your girlfriend is waiting for you, you should probably go and see her..."

"She's not my girlfriend!" The man responded with a shout. "I mean, she thinks that- but I'm not- she's a friend!"

"O-okay but I still think you should go an-"

"Why?" He interrupted.

"W-why? Well she's worried obviously, so I wouldn't keep her waiting!"

The hand on her arm gripped tighter, and the man's eyes seemed to bore of whole into Sakura's skull; "I still- Sakura I still-"

"D-Don't!" the pinkette shouted. Pulling her arm away she turned again to begin walking; "I just- I really don't want to hear it, please."


	2. Chapter 2

As quickly as she could Sakura bought her groceries, and returned home. The girl tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears, but as soon as she walked through the door, all of her determination failed, and the tears came flooding down her face.

The pinkette sighed, if she spent any more time crying about this, then nothing else would get done. Picking herself up from the sofa, Sakura put away the food and started on her dinner. Through this entire ordeal her mother had been there to help her, if she ever needed help, or even just company. So, the best idea was to call her, if it was all sorted then she could get on with life.

"Sakura dear, how has your day been?"

"Hey mom." The girl sighed. "Well, not really, that's kind of why I'm calling..."

"Oh what happened?"

"I s-saw, Mom, I saw _him..._well I still had some of his things, so I thought that if I gave them back then I could finally get over it all, but there was this woman and I gave her the things, but she was so rude telling me that 'I was the reason Kakashi was so depressed'. And then, I saw him, I mean I walked into him, Mom..."

"Okay, it's alright, but this woman definitely needs the stick removing from her ass from the sound of things. And anyway, you're bound to see him, and by avoiding him you only make things worse for yourself, just forget about your past and just think about him as a person instead. Okay?"

"Right, so you think I should apologise?"

"Why, what did you do?" Her mother replied, taking a more serious tone.

"Well, he was about to say _something, _but I didn't want him to _say it_ so I shouted at him and walked away..."

"In that case, yes you should apologize; he's a human being Sakura. He shouldn't have his feelings shot down just because you didn't want to hear it, and I know that it will cause you some stress. But you're a woman, you always going to go through life having to do or hear things you don't want to, but that's what make us, us! Men couldn't handle that, but we can, and that's why we're able to have kids, I mean come on. There are only certain types of men, who could raise a child on their own, and I can tell you now, your Dad wasn't one of them. "

The pinkette laughed, and from the other end of the phone she could hear her Dad exclaiming something like; "Hey!" Nonetheless, her mother was right, she would have to apologize and as soon as she'd done that, her life could _actually_ move on.

"Alright, I'll ring him in the morning."

"And then you'll come to ours for Sunday Lunch?" The woman asked expectantly.

"Of course, I'll be around about 1?"

After dinner, Sakura took a quick shower before settling down for the night. She knew that the possibility of that woman answering the phone was quite high, but she had to do it. This was the only way to insure that she could move on. So, after 6 hours of sleep and at least 2 of procrastination, Sakura dialled his number.

"H-hello, this is Sakura."

From the other end she heard a rustling and then a deep sigh; "Sakura..." a voice mumbled.

"Uhm, Is this Kakashi?"

"Yes" The voice replied, sound scratchy and hoarse.

"Well, I-I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, you didn-"

"Can I see you?"

"Ca-can you what?"

"Please, Sakura. Even if I don't mean anything to you anymore, it's been torture for me..."

"K-Kakashi, I ca-" For a moment she remembered what he Mother had said _'He's a human being, Sakura' _in this situation, she didn't have to forget about him, but she had to treat him like they hadn't had a past, and just like he was her friend.

"O-okay, well I need to go to my parents house for Sunday Lunch, so I have to leave before 1, that's in a couple of hours."

"That's fine; can I come and see you?"

"S-sure."

"Thank you, Sakura..."

The pinkette rushed over to the kitchenette area and put some tea on, this way she wouldn't have to talk much to the man. She supposed, that as long as she didn't make a situation awkward then it wouldn't be, if the girl remembered that, then maybe the next hour or so wouldn't be so bad.

When the knock came at the door, Sakura hesitated to open it, but when she had paused for a moment the knocks became louder and more frequent. Putting on her best smile, the pink-haired girl opened the door. Only to be knocked down. Punched right in her face, the girl struggled to retain her senses, as she looked up, the same blonde-haired woman who had been at Kakashi's house yesterday, glared down at her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" The woman shouted, as Sakura staggered to her feet, holding her face. As she pulled away her hand, it was stained with blood.

"You punched me..." she murmured.

From behind the woman, Sakura could hear a set of frantic footsteps, running down her hall. When the figure approached, the pinkette recognised the sliver-haired man, despite his bedraggled appearance.

"MAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"DEFENDING YOU!"

"DEFENDING ME- GO HOME MAI, THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU NEED TO GET INVOLVED WITH!"

"AFTER ALL OF THIS? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU?"

The pair continued to argue, but Sakura had enough of it, and decided that the best thing to do was to clean her now bleeding nose. Hopefully it wasn't broken, but that had been a hard punch, especially considering that 'Mai' was such a small woman. Walking into the bathroom, she could still hear to two of them shouting at each other, but she didn't really care what they were saying, the girl's evident blood loss was worrying her more.

After a few moments, the pinkette heard the door close, and someone walking into the bathroom;

"Sakura...I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was going to do this...I-"

"Its fine, but I think you should go now, I have to clear my face up, and I don't think my Mother will appreciate me being late."

"Wai-"

"Kakashi" the girl moaned.

"But I-"

"Now's not a good time." She interrupted.

"Please, hear me out!"

"Sure..."

"Sakura, what we fought about was completely ridiculous and I am willing to say that it was my fault that, I didn't pick up my stuff and then you got annoyed and we ended up arguing. Just as long as we can give it another shot, I don't want to lose someone so special to me."

From his reflection in the mirror, Sakura could see how upset he looked, although she only needed to hear his voice to know that he was distraught.

"Kakashi..." she sighed, wiping the last bits of blood from her face. "I- I want to..."

"But? But, what? I don't see anything that could get in the way..."

"Well, I don't know, but I just don't feel like..."

"Sakura..." he pleaded. "I- really lo-"

"Don't!" the girl shouted with a certain force. However, immediately regretting it, she turned around, and reached for his hand. Squeezing tightly, Sakura continued;

"I know what you're going to say, but I-I don't want to hear it just now, not after all of this."

The pinkette saw him inhale deeply, and a moment later he had her wrapped in her arms, so tightly that the girl wheezed under his hold.

"K-Kakashi! What are yo-"

"Sakura, I _need _you."

"No, you don't but, can we talk about this another time, I need to leave..."

"Tonight, I'll come around at about 6, please consider what I'm saying."

The pinkette nodded, and watched as he walked out of her apartment. It was only then that she realised just how much her face hurt, even if she didn't have anything against that woman before today, she certainly did now! Picking up her coat, Sakura walked out of the door, food sounded so nice right about now.

* * *

><p>Yes a sequel, but honestly I kind of wanted to write it so yeah. Fun!<p>

Anyway, the arguments and scandal have yet to come, so I'll be writing them soon!

Okay, reviews would be brilliant and please me greatly so *hint hint*

Blah Blah Blah, bai.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch had been delicious, as expected of her Mother, but when Kakashi had come around the last thing she'd foreseen to happen was ending up in bed next to him in the morning. Of course she had agreed to it, it would be hard not to. Despite the man's currently dishevelled appearance, he was still incredibly attractive, and now his slightly nervous disposition just added to his charm. That and Sakura's mothering nature practically pulled her to him. The girl had forgotten how easy it was to fall asleep in his arms, and just how difficult it was to remove herself from them. So, she decided not to, instead giving her time to reflect, however the only thing that was on her mind was the last time they'd been in this position. It had been a month ago, the night before they'd argued.

The pinkette felt her stomach drop, just like yesterday morning. Before she knew it, the contents of her stomach began erupting up her throat. With a small cry Sakura leapt into the bathroom and cleared it out in the toilet bowl. The girl rolled over, propping herself up against the wall with a groan, a moment later the silver-haired man staggered into the room, dropping himself next to her;

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I think I may have food poisoning..."

"Are you sure?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you implying that I'm lying about this?"

"No, but...it has been a month since we did this last, and isn't that around the time when you get _morning sickness_?"

The notation played over in Sakura's head for a few moments before she realised what actually was happening. Without another word the girl rushed back into her room, a confused Kakashi followed cautiously.

"What are you doing?" the man asked, as Sakura pulled on the nearest clothes before pinning her hair back, revealing her slightly large forehead.

"I need to go buy something..." the girl muttered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Kakashi, but if you really want to be helpful could you pour me out some tea or something, I'll only be a moment."

The silver-haired man nodded, and moved out of her way as she pushed through her living room and out the door. She practically sprinted down the road and into the nearest chemist. No expense was spared for the pregnancy test itself, if she was going to do this then it was going to be done properly, she had to know for sure. At the till the young woman, who could not have been much older than Sakura, threw her a sympathetic look. The pinkette smiled and rushed out the shop.

This particular test took a few minutes, but for the two people it seemed like hours. They waited in silence, Sakura nursing a cup of tea, and Kakashi pacing the length of the living room. For a moment the pinkette turned around to watch him, when he noticed the man lent down and kissed her on her forehead. When Sakura turned back to look at the test, the colour had changed.

She rushed over to the box to see the results key, and in a moment of hesitation she checked back at the test, then at the box and finally back to the test. Throwing up both in the air, Sakura screamed in delight.

"You're not?"

"I'M NOT!" The pinkette beamed. It was then she began running from each room singing the words; 'I'm not!' over and over again, until she ran out of breath and collapsed on the couch. Kakashi sat down next to her, not sharing the same expression as her;

"What's wrong?" she breathed out heavily.

"Nothing, I'm just relieved, that's all..."

"Are you sure? You don't seem that happy?"

"I'm fine!" The man laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head "I'm glad you're so happy."

With an aggravated sigh, Sakura asked again; "Kakashi, what is wrong?"

"I don't know...maybe I wanted something like that..."

"You're insane."

"Yes, maybe, but can you really blame me for that? I'm old; sometimes even men get broody...sometimes, not often. In fact you're right it is kind of insane..."

"Yes, can I pretend like you didn't say that?" the girl replied, with a smile.

"Yes, yes you can." He blushed.

The pinkette moved over to sit on his knee, kissing his check she turned back to him; "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to put a shirt on, or are you going to walk around half-naked?"

"It depends; will I just be taking it off again?"

"No, you'll be going after you've eaten."

The silver-haired man frowned; "Why?"

"Because you need to sort out this young lady, who 'has given up so much for you' , she's a human being and you shouldn't treat her like that."

"But I didn't ask her to do anything for me in the first place..." He sighed.

"That's not how it's going to work this time Kakashi, I'm fully aware that when we started dating that I hurt a lot of people who thought that way about me, and I don't want you to have to go through stress like that."

"How kind of you Sakura, but honestly I can deal with her later, can't I stay with you for now?"

"No." She retorted. "Not unless you sort this out, I know that she punched me in the face, but I would have done the same, I mean I did 'break your heart'."

"You did." Kakashi frowned. "You really hurt me, but if I'm being completely honest Mai didn't help at all, in fact she made me realise that I didn't have you even more..."

"You're procrastinating Kakashi, the quicker you do this, the quicker you can come back here."

"You'll make me dinner?"

"I'll attempt to." She smiled.

Sakura waited patiently after he'd gone. Kakashi had told her that as soon as he was done he would call her. So now she just had to stay where she was. The girl just couldn't stop smiling; she had never been so relieved in her life.

When the doorbell rang, she had been slightly confused to as why the man didn't call first but, she answered anyway. And as if she didn't need any more surprises today, here stood the third.

"Mai?"

"He used me."

"Who, wait? What do you mean?"

"That _man." _The blonde woman hissed.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, him!" She cried. "He only used me to get back at you! And now he's got you back, he's just throwing me aside!"

"That doesn't sound like him at all!"

The woman stood in her doorway, pushed through and closed the door behind her; "Sakura, I'm sorry I hit you, but" she sighed. "That man isn't what he seems! I thought that I was- Sakura you've been with him the past, but I have known him for a while and he's never quite himself! "

"I don't understand?"

"Please Sakura, just be careful...I was stupid to think that he would want me..."

Another ring of the doorbell and Sakura knew who it was going to be. His face dropped as soon as he spotted Mai;

"What are you doing here?" The annoyance and spite in his tone was obvious.

"She was apologising for punching me." Sakura interrupted.

"But I was just leaving..." she sighed, and left without sparing anyone another look. Hopefully that would be the last time the pinkette would have to encounter such a person again, but still her words stuck in her head. She would have to confront Kakashi later about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two of them didn't speak for a long time after Mai left, so instead of questioning him when he was in an obviously bad mood, Sakura finished her washing, taking her sweet time to fold the clothes and put them away. When the pinkette walked back into the living room area, she saw that Kakashi had fallen asleep on her sofa. The girl suppressed a giggle and draped a blanket over him.

It was nice to see him looking so peaceful, but she was hesitant to think that this would last long. From the other room, she heard the phone ringing; carefully stepping out of the room she lifted it to her ear;

"Hello?"

"Heyyyy, forehead!"

"Ino! Gosh it's been ages!"

"Yeah, I know but anyway that's what I'm calling about, I'll be around in 5 minutes we're going to have a ladies night in."

"Wait In-"

"No, buts whatever you're doing drop it, I'm far more important!"

Sakura sighed; "Wai-"But before she could continue, the blonde girl hung up the phone. Gathering what was going to happen, the pinkette woke the sleeping man up;

"Kakashi, wake up." She whispered.

He stirred for a moment before half opening his eyes; "I'm sorry did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, but right now that's not what you should be worrying about..."

"Why?" The man raised an eyebrow. "What should I be worried about?"

"Ino, that's what."

"Ino?"

Frowning, Sakura sat down onto the floor; "Do you remember when you first met her?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, when she said that she would make you suffer if you ever hurt me, well she meant it."

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"It doesn't matter that we've reconciled our differences, Ino hasn't seen you since we broke up, you do realise that she still wants to beat the crap out of you, right?"

The silver-haired man sat up; "She wants to beat the crap out of me? Right, okay."

"Kakashi." Sakura paused, taking the man's hand. "She'll be here in five minutes."

With a sudden energy, he jumped from his seat; "So, what should I do?"

"I-I'm not sure, if you leave, she might see you, and if you stay here she's sure to see you but at least I can hold her back!" the girl shrugged. "I don't know, whatever you think will stop you from being punch into hospital."

"Hold her back?"

"I can try."

"Okay, well would she listen if we explained it all?"

"Nope."

"Right..."

"But we can try?" the girl smiled hopefully.

"OK, well over here, and you answer the door."

The tension built in the moments following; they waited for the blonde girl, Sakura standing facing the door and Kakashi half-cowered in the corner of the room. When the enthusiastic knocking came on the door, Sakura hesitated. Taking in a deep breath she opened the door slowly, before being knocked down onto the floor;

"Ino!"

"Hey, forehead, you miss me? Of course you did!"

Quickly picking herself up, Sakura turned to her friend;

"Ino! Um well-"

"What's he doing here?" the blonde asked seriously.

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you before you got here, but-"

"Sakura, please do _not_ tell me you're back with him?"

"Ino-"

An exaggerated sigh came from her friend; "You idiot!"

"Ino please just hear me out-"

"And you too, do you realise how badly you hurt her?"

"W-well."

"You think you can waltz back into her life without there being any consequences?"

"No but I-"

"Don't interrupt me! Geez, just because Sakura is too nice to say anything, doesn't mean that I'm not!"

"Ino, listen a second." Sakura retorted.

"Nope, I'll listen when I've done rearranging this guy's face."

Kakashi took a step back; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been backed into a corner like this. The blonde girl smiled as she cracked her knuckles;

"You're in for it now Kakashi."

"Hey! Hold up Ino." Sakura grabbed her friends arm, forcing her around to face her;

"This was my choice, you don't need to beat the shit out of him, he's learnt his lesson, and so have I, so would you just calm down?"

"Fine." She sighed, before turning back to the now semi-relaxed Kakashi. "But if you do anything like that again, I'll do more than just hospitalise you."

"Got it." The man breathed heavily. Sakura spared him a sympathetic look before guiding her friend to sit down, while she put the tea on. Ino however didn't lift her gaze from Kakashi once, and however much he tried to avoid her, she kept a very close eye on him the entire time.

"So, Ino, how have you been?"

"Good." She replied, still glaring down at Kakashi. "But Sai is annoying me, so I've decided that until he apologizes for being an irritation jerk, I'm not speaking to him."

"You know he won't know what he's done wrong until you tell him?"

"Yes, but until he asks what's wrong I'm not going to tell him."

The pinkette smiled; "You never take it easy on him."

"Why should I? I treat all my boyfriends like that."

"And you wonder why you've gone through so many..." Sakura mumbled with a laugh.

"What was that forehead?"

"Nothing nothing, just thinking about something..."

The blonde girl stood up from her chair; "Well, whatever. But I suppose I'll go now, I'll come back tomorrow and if you're here Kakashi I'm throwing you out on your ass, me and Sakura are going to have a girly sleepover and there's no boys allowed."

The man smiled hesitantly, he didn't know whether she was joking, or honestly looking for a fight. Either way, he was going to be very cautious around her for a while.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, make sure you have lots and lots of chocolate and facemasks, k?"

"Alright Ino, I'll get some tomorrow."

The blonde girl threw Kakashi a sarcastic smile, before heading out the door. It was then that he let out a large breath, that he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"Are you alright?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes." Kakashi exhaled. "Fine."

"You know, if you left her scare you like that, then she'll know she has something over you."

"Honestly I thought she was going to castrate me or something, I _was _terrified."

"She has that effect on people, when I first met her; I was scared that if I wasn't her friend she would break my legs so I couldn't run away. But after time she cooled down, she's actually a big softie if you give her the chance to warm up to you."

"I don't want to sound rude but I don't think I want that girl anywhere near me, especially if she wants to 'warm up to me'."

"You're just worried because all of your friends are completely laid back, with no eccentricities."

"Wait, no eccentricities? You've got to be kidding, you haven't met Gai or Obito yet, I mean we had one dinner with Kurenai and Asuma and they were on their best behaviour. So yeah I do have my fair share of crazy, but that was like an insane-overload!"

"Yeah, but why haven't you introduced me to any of your other friends, I mean you spoke about Obito once or twice, but I thought he was a distant friend. Since when did you become Mr. Popular, and why didn't I know about it?"

The silver-haired man sighed; "Well, I thought they would scare you off, but I can tell now that Ino is probably worse than the both of them combined."

"So." Sakura smiled coyly "Do I get to meet them?"

"No."

"What, why?"

"Because. "

"Oh that's a crappy excuse, if you're ashamed of me, then just say so."

"I'm not ashamed of you!" he replied waving his arms frantically in front of him. "I'm ashamed of them!"

"You're ashamed of your friends?"

"Wait, no, I mean...ah for fu-fine you can meet them."

"Alright, how about tonight?"

"Tonight, but I thought we were going to spend the night, you know together?"

Perfectly aware of the indications of what the man just said, the girl frowned and replied with a serious tone "What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, I suppose it was a continuation of the reconciliation of our relationship."

"You're a massive pervert, you realise this?"

"Yes, it's why I didn't have a proper girlfriend until I was 18."

"You're awful."

"Did I mention you look pretty today?"

"Stop trying to smooth-talk me Kakashi, it won't work."

The man cursed under his breath; "Well what if they're busy?"

"Then you can go home."

"Oh for the love of- you're not going to cut me any slack anytime soon are you?"

"No, now unless you want to go home now, then I suggest you ring your friends and ask them if they want to go out for a drink, then maybe I'll consider letting you stay here tonight."

"And then we can- you know, do things?" Kakashi replied with a hopeful look.

"Only if you behave."

"I promise."

When his ears were occupied with the sound of voices from his phone, the pinkette mumbled _'Perverted old man' _under her breath. She knew saying any louder would hurt his feelings, but some things just needed to be said.

"Gai can't go out, there was a break in at his gym and he's spending the time cleaning up, but Obito was up for it. I said we'd meet at the bar we normally go to in half an hour, how does that sound?"

"Brilliant, I'll go make myself look pretty; if you come in the room while I'm changing I'll personally castrate you."

An obvious gulp later and Sakura changed quickly. Taking three attempts to do her makeup without smudging it, she was back standing in the main room, Kakashi taking an eyeful.

"You sure you have enough bosom on show?"

"Sorry for being well-endowed, please send all of your complaints to my mother."

"I'm not complaining, but I just don't want a more attractive man to run away with you."

"I don't know if you've noticed but compared to the rest of this town, you're a male model, now get off your ass, we're leaving."

"But, you look so attractive, cant we just stay here and-"

"No, now get your cute butt outside before I kick it out."

"I have a cute butt?" The man smiled innocently.

"If you don't get outside now, you won't."

"Okay, I'm going I'm going."

With a smile drifting onto her face the girl locked the door and followed Kakashi down the stairs. He _was_ a pervert, but he was _her_ pervert, and if anyone tried to break them up, she would break them up.

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>I don't know, I guess I like the idea of Kakashi calling them bosoms instead of boobs, lol Idk.

**2. **Reviews and stuff would be greaaaat, but you know everything is great so yeah.

**3.** And yes, Obito there was a need to add him in, maybe Rin too Idk, we shall see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why are we doing this?" The silver-haired man asked with an obvious sigh.

"Because I want to meet your friends."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking an interest in your life!" Sakura replied with a laugh.

"Why? The only slightly interesting thing about me is you."

"Then you must have lived a sad little life up to this point."

"Very, very sad Sakura."

"Don't go thinking you can get pity sex out of that."

"You're no fun."

"Our idea of 'fun' is obviously very different." The pinkette frowned.

The two walked in silence, Sakura annoyed because it seemed like the only thing on that man's mind was getting into her underwear, and he, incredibly nervous at the concept of her meeting Obito. When they arrived outside the bar, Kakashi hesitated. When he'd been on the phone his friend, he had been so excited because the girl took an interest in meeting him, Kakashi could only hope he wouldn't be too enthusiastic.

"In here?" the girl asked, her tone now lightening.

"Yeah, Obito should be inside."

"Lead the way." She smiled, beckoning him to go in first.

He spotted the man over by the bar, looking happily down at his drink. When Obito heard the door close, he looked over, a gleam of enthusiasm in his eye. Kakashi noticed his expression straight away, and replied with a roll of his eyes.

The dark-haired man rushed over, embracing his old friend in a tight hug. Kakashi wheezed and pushed Obito away promptly;

"Obito, this is Sakura."

"Sakura! Hey, it's real nice to meet you!"

"It's lovely to meet you too." Sakura replied with a smile, she hadn't realised how friendly he was.

"Should we go find a table?"

"Obito, you don't need to speak so loudly, we're right here."

"What? I'm not talking loudly, am I?"

"I don't think you are, Kakashi's just not used to being around people."

"You can say that again, in school he never used to go out!"

Obito laughed and walked over to the nearest free booth, Sakura followed happily, dragging Kakashi by the hand so he wouldn't be inclined to run away.

"So, you knew Kakashi at school, got any embarrassing stories that I can tease him about?"

"Sure, I've got plenty, any interests in particular?"

"I'll get some drinks." The silver-haired man interrupted, knowing that the only thing he could do was leave this part of the conversation to save himself the embarrassment.

When he returned Sakura and Obito were acting like the best of friends, laughing joyfully at each other's jokes. As soon as the pinkette spotted the man walking back over, she broke down in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked emotionlessly.

"You were the last one to know!" the girl replied breathlessly.

"To know about?" But Sakura only laughed louder.

"Obito, what did you tell her?"

The dark-haired man smiled over; "The time we were at school and you were 'standing to attention'"

"Standing to attent-oh." Kakashi exhaled deeply, putting the drinks down and sitting down next to the hysterical girl. "Obito, why did you tell her that?"

"She asked Kakashi, she has a right to know everything about you."

"No, she doesn't especially things like that."

"I don't know what's better." She interrupted, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "The fact you got one in the middle of school, or the fact you were the last one to know!"

"It wasn't funny."

"Oh sweetie." Sakura replied, patting his head patronisingly. "It probably was."

"Can we just change the conversation topic now?"

"Okay spoiled sport, Obito has told me pretty much everything anyway, I'll make sure to tease you later."

"Whatever." He groaned.

Sakura smiled sweetly, taking a sip of her drink. Non-alcoholic of course, Kakashi refused to buy her any alcoholic drink since the incident on her birthday. The pinkette had found out that night, that after two drinks and a shot of vodka, she would be completely off her face. Leading to several strange situations; one, where she was happily involved in a conversation with a fire-hydrant, and then finding herself playing hide and seek in a bush waiting for Kakashi to find her, he was however unaware of the game leaving the girl alone in a bush for the good part of an hour. Finally, she had become so tired that she'd somehow fallen asleep on Kakashi leaving him to carry her home.

Since then, he'd refused to allow her to drink any sort of alcohol; she wasn't really bothered by it. The girl had a killer hangover in the morning, and didn't want repeat that situation, ever again.

"Anyway Kakashi, why haven't you introduced us before?"

The man hesitated, he could tell Sakura that he was ashamed by his friends, but saying to Obito's face was a different story.

"Uhm, different timings... I suppose we were just busy at different times or something like that."

Luckily Sakura was busy being distracted by something on her phone, which meant that she didn't take in what Kakashi had just said.

"Right, sure sure." Obito replied with a roll of his eyes.

The three people continued talking for a few hours, before Sakura finally caved, complaining about having to go to college in the morning.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sakura; we should do this again, on a Friday maybe?"

"Yeah, sure sounds nice." The pinkette sighed sleepily. "Take me home Kakashu."

"Kakashu? Sakura you're acting drunk."

"Me sleepy."

With a laugh he threw the girl over his shoulder, Obito walked with them for a bit, the pinkette now drifting off to sleep.

"So you're back together then?" the dark-haired man smiled.

"Yeah."

"Did you go and see her?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of..?"

"Well, I bumped into her, and kind of blurted things out she was just reluctant to listen, but then other things happened so..."

"What about Mai?"

"Mai, she's gone."

"But I thought the two of you were together?"

"Well, she thought that, and I didn't tell her we weren't."

"Kakashi, you lead her on." The man let out a defeated sigh.

"No, I didn't."

"She went on about how the two of you were going so well, how brilliant your 'sex life' was."

"I was on the rebound."

"Mai was a good person, you had no right."

Kakashi frowned; "You didn't know what I was going through."

"You can't go through life using people like that; I thought that part of you went after you left that 'gang'"

"Goodbye Obito."

"Hey, listen to me!"

"Goodbye." The man said finally, storming off angrily. Using Sakura's keys, he opened the door to her apartment. Placing her down on her bed, Kakashi could finally relax, knowing she wouldn't be too pissed off if he stayed the night, the silver-haired man laid down beside her. There were only going to be a few occasions where he could just be alone with her, she'd been so busy lately, and all he wanted was her to himself however selfish that seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> Reviews would be great, and you know yeah.

**2.** Sorry, I've been slacking *my cries*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The pinkette groaned as the sound of her alarm clock rang through her ears.

"TEN MORE MINTUES." She groaned, the girl hit around aimlessly for a moment, before reaching over finally grabbing hold of the clock. With a force Sakura flung it over at the wall, and rejoiced when the ringing finally stopped as the thing smashed. Beside her, she felt something stirring.

"Sakura, don't you think throwing that thing was a bit of an over-reaction?"

Recognising the voice, the pinkette sighed; "You stayed then?"

"Sorry, I wasn't allowed to?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Right, do you want me to leave?"

"No." The girl replied before launching herself at the man. "I can use you to keep my sheets warm."

"What a fulfilling purpose." Kakashi retorted sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet you cynical old man, do you want breakfast?"

"Yes I want breakfast, lots of it, I'm starving."

"Okay, anything in particular, or?"

"Food."

Sakura smiled and left the room reluctantly, why was bed so much nicer on the mornings when she actually had things to do? The girl had college today, hopefully today would go quickly so she could come home and back to bed.

"Something smells good." Kakashi murmured from behind the pinkette.

"Yep, grab some plates, it's nearly done."

The two ate in relative silence, Kakashi asked about what kind of things the girl had planned today but Sakura just replied with; "Stuff." leaving the man with nothing to respond to it.

"What time are you leaving?"

"In a sec." She replied.

"Do you want me to lock up?"

"That would be great thanks."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kakashi asked, an eyebrow raised as the girl riffled through a pile of papers.

"No."

"So am I staying tonight?" He replied, a sly smile drifting onto his face.

"No sex Kakashi, during the week I'm tired, busy and often don't have time to wash, so no, and anyway Ino is coming round so she wouldn't want you here in the first place."

"I wasn't thinking like that."

"Really." She replied with a snort. "And what were you thinking?"

"Sakura I'm a man of simple pleasures, I was just thinking that if I stayed we could snuggle."

"Are you sure you're a man?"

"I'm sure; sometimes I just like to cuddle."

"Whatever, anyway I'm off have a good day and if you are going to stay here tonight, just be sure not to come around before nine."

"I will, don't worry." He sighed, sweeping Sakura up in his arms for a quick hug and a kiss before watching the girl speed off down the hallway. Reluctantly Kakashi then left the mess of an apartment and went off to work.

The pinkette stumbled home at around four, tired and irritated, the girl didn't need anyone pissing her off today. Thankfully, she didn't have any work to do, so she could get on with tidying up. However bizarre it sounded, cleaning up really helped to calm her down. After finishing the hoovering, the girl's phone rang;

"Hello?"

"Sakura, I'll be round in a minute, anything you want me to pick up?" Her blonde friend called down the phone.

"Ah crap, I forgot to get those face-mask thingies."

"Don't worry I knew you would, so I got some and I've got some chocolate to don't worry."

"Thanks Ino, I'll see you in a minute."

By the time the blonde girl knocked on the door, Sakura had already showered and changed.

"Forehead, don't you smell good!"

"That's kind of creepy Ino."

"Oh shut up, you love it."

Sakura hesitated but the blonde girl pushed past her with a laugh. "Right girls night in."

"Yeah, I guess."

3 hours later and both Ino and Sakura had fallen asleep watching some old romantic movie. They'd eaten twice their weight in chocolate and other confectionaries, and messily slathered face mask all over each other's faces. All in all, it had been a wonderful night for them both, Sakura was finally able to release her pent up rage and stress, and Ino nodded happily along. However, when the two of them heard Sakura's newly bought alarm clock ringing there came an uproar of panic.

"Ah, Sakura you should have woken me up last night."

"I fell asleep too pig, it wasn't just you."

"Okay, okay, well I need to be off then, ring me soon forehead."

"Alright, thanks for coming Ino."

As the blonde ran out of the door, Sakura could have sworn she heard her friend shout something along the lines of; "I'm too good to you billboard-brow." Before she wandered over to her phone to check if she had any messages, and in fact she had 12, all of which were from Kakashi.

Panicking slightly she called him back;

"Kakashi!"

"Hello Sakura, I thought you weren't talking to me."

"No, no we just fell asleep, I'm really sorry!"

"Oh, right, I thought I'd pissed you off."

"No, you didn't, I just didn't realise how worn out I was and before I knew it I was asleep, forgive me?"

"Of course, but on one condition."

"What?"

"I've been invited out for drinks, with Kurenai, Asuma, Obito, Gai and a few other people. Obito and Kurenai wanted you to come, Asuma really hates going out so he'll probably have to work late or something, and Gai really wants to meet you. So this Friday?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright then, all is forgiven, but I'm staying tonight?"

"Yes, but still no sex."

"But-"

"No Kakashi."

"You never cut me any slack."

"Shush pervert, and tonight bring ramen, I'm not cooking."

"Fine."

"I'll see you then, bye."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Have a good day, I love you."

Before the girl could respond, Kakashi hung up the phone. A sharp squeal erupted from the pinkette, even though she knew his feelings for her, he didn't like saying them out loud, so for him to tell her straight out was a massive achievement in itself. More importantly that this was obviously a sign that he was becoming even more comfortable around her, so perhaps their whole argument wasn't really a bad thing after all.

The week flew by, Kakashi ended up staying for the entire week, his stuff now moving back into her place, but staying organised and tidy at all times. They started to get back into a routine; Sakura would come home, put on some form of dinner so that when Kakashi got there they could eat together. Then the pinkette would wander off and do her work while the man did his own, and finally around nine. Sakura would stumble into her bathroom and have a shower, and one way or another Kakashi would always find his way in there too, however much she shouted at him for being such a pervert.

"You know this is a bad habit."

"What is?"

"Getting in the shower with me, you know sometimes I just need to wash."

"So do I." He replied emotionlessly.

"But not with me."

"It saves water Sakura, which in turns saves the environment, I'm only thinking of the future of this planet."

"And a chance to grab my breasts."

"That's just an added bonus."

"Whatever, what time are we going to meet everyone?"

"10, is that okay?"

"That's fine, and maybe this time you'll let me drink?"

"No chance, I want you sober for the whole night."

"That's really unfair." Sakura retorted.

"No, what's unfair is making me hold your hair back while you throw up on my shoes, that's unfair."

"Okay, good point, but still I won't have that much, and anyway I'd be more inclined to let you feel me up."

"However tempting that is, still the answer is no."

"You're no fun."

"I'm old, and horny leave me alone."

"You forgot handsome."

"Okay, maybe you're allowed a couple of drinks."

The pinkette giggled, before kicking the man out the bathroom so she could finish washing her hair. After 20 minutes of getting ready and another 20 getting distracted by some of her pairs of earrings, Sakura wandered back into the main room.

"Too much boob, or not enough?" The girl laughed.

"Not enough." He responded, staring blatantly at the girl's chest.

"We're leaving now?"

"Yes, unless you want to stay here and-"

"No, get moving Kakashi."

They arrived outside the bar 'fashionably' late. Obito greeted the two of them happily; Kurenai swept the pinkette in a tight hug before taking the girl's hand and leading her to their table.

"I'm so happy that you and Kakashi were able to work out your differences. I know how terribly he took it all; honestly I haven't seen him so happy than he is now."

Sakura nodded in agreement, not really knowing what to say. It was then that she heard a great booming voice coming from the other side of the room.

"So you have brought Miss Sakura then Kakashi?" The voice projected loudly.

"Yes Gai, you don't need to be so loud."

'So that's Gai' The girl thought after looking over to see a large man with shiny black hair, a bowl cut and thick eyebrows. 'This looks like it's going to be a fun evening.'

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> I'm sorry for slacking, I've just got a whole lot of work to do, but I will update more often *my cries* forgive me.

**2.** Reviews and things would make me very happy, and you know stuff like that, thank you for all of them so far! I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girl had never been particularly good at holding her alcohol, so after a few drinks, she began to lose her senses.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you drink." Kakashi sighed.

"Shuuuush, Kakashu you-you need to relax. Take a chill pill bro." Sakura slurred.

"Bro?"

"Yeah bro!" She replied, playfully punching his arm. "You're my bro, bro."

"No Sakura I don't think that's right."

"Eh Kakashi." Obito interrupted, equally as drunk as Sakura, the two of them were certainly something. "You need to be nicer to this lovely lady, god knows what I'd give to have sex with someone who's like 200 years younger than me."

"Be quiet you drunk." The silver-haired man retorted.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh." The man slurred, sliding off his seat.

Kakashi sighed, and picked himself up, then proceeded to help Sakura up; "I think it's about time we left."

"But the parties just starting."

"Everyone left an hour ago my dear." It was true Kurenai had left with Gai, who had claimed being in such awe by Sakura's 'power of youth' that he thought it best to have a lie down.

"Why you gotta go so soon." Obito cried from the floor.

"You to Obito, I'll take you home first."

"No."

"Yeah, we can skip along the road, stupid Kakashu can't join in."

"Yeah." The man agreed, quickly taking the pink girl's hand the two of them began running down the road. Kakashi couldn't help but thinking this was just like children were.

"Slow down you two, you could hurt yourselves!" Of course they didn't listen, but at least he tried to get them to calm down.

When they eventually arrived outside of the man's house, Sakura had become so exhausted that she decided to sit in a bush.

"Get out of there Sakura, you don't know what sort of things are running around in there."

"Eh, I'm tired, gimmie piggy back." She replied, making a 'grabby' motion with her hands.

"Fine, say goodbye to Obito now."

"Bai Bai, Obi."

"Bai Sakurrrrrra." He replied with a drunken smile, as he collapsed in the house.

Kakashi leant down, and the pinkette climbed onto his back, as they began walking home Sakura started up the conversation again.

"I'm honrfnsd."

"You're what?"

Sakura moaned in his ear; "Gimmie sex!" She replied blatantly.

"Now, is this you talking or the alcohol?"

"Me, I talking Kakashu."

"You talking, ok sure."

"I want to do thingies, please now okay."

"No, Sakura you're going home and then to bed."

"And then naked and then sex."

"No." He laughed.

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

"Because, I'd want you to remember it, but you're so drunk I'm surprised you remember your own name."

However, by the time he'd finished talking, the girl was already fast asleep. 'Typical' He thought, 'Just when the conversation was getting interesting'. When he'd finally dropped her onto the bed, Kakashi got a chance to relax. It was hard work trying to keep up with the drunken Sakura.

Kakashi was lucky enough to get a call early in the morning; they needed assistance at the school something about an urgent staff meeting. This way he could avoid a hung over Sakura, and come back later when she's feeling better.

"I'll see you later." He whispered as he planted a kiss on the girl's temple.

"Fine." She retorted.

"I'll bring food with me, when I come back."

"Whatever." Sakura moaned again.

Kakashi bit his tongue; he knew he could rub this in her face 'maybe next time you'll learn not to drink so much' but then again, the last time he'd done that, she punched in the face, and the was a certain type of inconvenience that came from having a bloody swollen face. So he decided against it, and left as quietly as he could. The man eventually returned at around 6, the meeting itself had ended at 2 but he decided it best to give himself some time to relax.

Having already claimed back Sakura's spare key, Kakashi let himself in.

"Anyone home?"

When no answer came, he walked in and checked the bedroom, hoping to see the pink-haired figure, instead seeing a small hand written note addressed to him.

_**Got a call from Hinata who needs my help, be back before eight, dinners in the fridge.**_

_**Will ring if I'm any later, Sakura.**_

'Short and to the point.' He thought, 'no kisses either, she must be in a bad mood...' With a heavy sigh, he slipped the note into his pocket and walked back into the kitchen. Carefully trying to figure out what exactly that he'd done wrong.

It was about half seven that Sakura stumbled in, Kakashi hesitated, but when it became clear that she was in a good mood, he relaxed.

"Hello there." Sakura chirped.

"You look happy."

"Yes!" she giggled. "I was at Hinata's; she had an emergency and asked me and Ino for some assistance!"

"What sort of assistance?"

"Naruto asked her out, but she had no idea of what to wear or say, so we gave her some tips and dressed her up a bit, no biggie."

"Hasn't she liked him for a while?"

"Yes." The girl sighed. "Remember when he thought me and him were going out?"

Kakashi nodded in response.

"Well, Hinata didn't tell me she liked him then, but apparently she liked him since the beginning of high school, geez that girl didn't even tell me in case I got annoyed with her."

"If I'm being honest, it was really obvious."

"What? You knew?"

"She was always staring at him in your history class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel right calling her out on it though, she was getting good marks, so I thought it best to just leave her alone."

"Why didn't you say anything when that whole thing was going on with Naruto?"

"I thought you knew Sakura."

The pinkette let out a sigh "Geez I haven't felt so stupid."

"Don't worry, everything worked out didn't it?"

Sakura shrugged; "Have you had dinner?"

"Yes thanks, it was delicious, thank you."

"No problem, butttt seeing as we don't have anything to do now I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"S-something for you?" He replied a smile drifting onto his face.

"Yeah, I mean I really can't ask anyone else to do this, and to be honest you're the best I've ever had."

"Well, Sakura I must say I'm flattered. Now shall we go into the bedroom or should I just do you on the couch?"

"You can just do it here thanks." She replied, as she laid back and moved her feet onto his lap.

"Wait, are we talking about the same thing?"

"I was asking you for a foot rub, why what were you talking about?"

Taking her foot in his hand, saving himself the trouble later and with a frown set on his face; "Giving you a foot rub apparently."

* * *

><p>I've been busy with my GCSEs recently buh, because it's half term I have some extra time so I will be writing more but I'm really sorry for slacking lately. Yes, this will get more interesting, but these chapters are kind of like filler episodes not much point to them and can get extremely annoying I'm sorry *creis*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next week for the two of them had been completely uneventful, Kakashi went to work, Sakura went to school, and then they came home and had dinner together. The man's clothes and other items had completely taken over Sakura's apartment, except they were in draws neatly organised away.

However, it was now Saturday night, and Sakura desperately needed something to do, working all week was really starting to bore her. Kakashi stumbled home around 5, and then proceeded to slump on the couch until around 6.

"Kakashi, get up, now!"

The man turned his lazy eyes towards Sakura; "Why?"

"Because we're going out." She replied with a contempt look.

"No." He replied emotionlessly.

"Yes, Kakashi, we are. You don't want us to be one of those couples who never go out do you?"

The silver-haired man smiled; "I wouldn't mind if we were to be quite honest."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air; "I'm calling Ino, if you won't co-operate with my I'll find someone decent enough to be with."

Kakashi shrugged; "Fine."

She didn't know what was infuriating her more, the fact that he refused to go out, or that he didn't seem to care that she was moving on to someone else. Nonetheless she decided to call Ino;

"Hey forehead, what's up?"

"Ino, you busy?"

"Not really." The blonde girl laughed.

"Do you want to go out for drinks?"

"Go on then, Kakashi coming?"

"No." The pinkette sighed. "He's being a jerk." She continued loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"Ah, got cha, should I call Hinata too? Make it a whole girls' night out sort of thing?"

"Yeah, should I come to yours and then we can all go?"

"Oh yeah, I call Hinata now, be over in about an hour okay?"

"Alright, I'll be there." Sakura replied, with a smile, it was nice to think that she could go out with 'the girls' again.

Casually, she walked back out into the living room and stared down at the man sitting on her couch;

"I'm going out."

"Have fun." He replied emotionlessly.

"I probably won't be back until late."

Kakashi turned to face her; "Have fun." He repeated.

"You know I probably won't come back."

"Really? Have fun with that."

Sakura frowned, and with a sigh turned away, and walked back into her room. After taking a shower, and getting ready, the pinkette decided to leave early, just being around Kakashi annoyed her at the moment.

"Bye." She called out when she opened the door to leave.

But it seemed that Kakashi hadn't heard her, and didn't reply, leaving Sakura in an even worse mood. Thankfully, Ino could always put her in a better mood and with Hinata's gossip on her date within a few moments of arriving Sakura had forgotten all about the lump sitting on her couch.

"So, details Hinata. Spill."

"D-details? Well, uhm I don't really know what to say..."

Ino laughed; "I don't know, what did he say when you went to meet him?"

"W-well." The dark-haired girl blushed "He said that I-I looked pretty..."

"Well, geez he was just pointing out the obvious there." The blonde girl replied with a roll of her eyes. "Did he say anything interesting?"

Hinata paused for a moment; "Well, uhm, we just talked about normal things, he told me about what he was working as and things like that and uhm that he thought that I was really nice..."

Even Sakura rolled her eyes this time; "Geez." Sakura began. "Naruto really isn't that romantic is he?"

Hinata's face went redder; "It-it's not really about that, his heart is in the right place and to be honest I would get too nervous if he complimented me all the time."

"Fair enough." Ino agreed. "Anyway, this is going to be a ladies night only, so if you get approached, punch him in the face, k?"

"Ino." The pinkette sighed; "I don't think we should start of the night so violently."

The blonde girl snorted; "It's not like you to back away from unnecessary violence, forehead. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

* * *

><p>At around 1 in the morning Sakura finally stumbled home, smelling of alcohol and perfume. She'd already thrown up twice, once in a bush and the other time on a random man's shoes. Hinata, who had been the only sober-ish person, walked Sakura home, if she hadn't the pinkette probably wouldn't have got to her apartment at all.<p>

Kakashi had regretted not going with her the moment she left, and so spent the rest of the evening waiting for her to come home so he could lecture her on drinking. But as soon as she fell through the door, his mind set changed from over-protective boyfriend to emergency medic. So, then proceeded to spend the next two hours holding her hair back from her face as she threw up, and forcing her to drink water, before finally carrying her off to bed.

* * *

><p>Eh, I have exams coming up soon so this is only a short one leading to an epic one I shall be writing in the next few days, the next one should be perhaps ending this 'story' so I can move on to updating Ego &amp; Enmity yeah!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura woke up, her head throbbing. She pulled herself out of bed and into the kitchen area; Kakashi was up already, a cup of coffee in his hands,

"Here." He put the mug into her hands, "This might help."

The pinkette managed a small smile, "Thanks."

"Maybe next time-"

She waved a hand in front of his face, "Don't bother telling me not to do it again, because I'm really not in the mood."

He shrugs, "Okay, whatever you say, but you know I'm right, so..."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm going back to bed, don't disturb me."

He smiles, pecking her lightly on the forehead, "Okay."

She put the mug on the counter and stumbled back to bed. Sakura slept for four hours before Kakashi dared to venture into the pit that she had created with the duvet.

"Sakura," He whispered, "Sakura, wake up your Mother's here."

She shot up, forgetting her headache for a moment and letting the panic set it.

"What?"

He shrugs, "She called earlier and invited herself to lunch, your father's at work and it didn't feel right telling her to stay at home on her own all day."

She moans, resting her head on his shoulder, "But that means having to cook."

"I've got that sorted." He says, stroking her hair.

"You do?" She smiled.

He nods, "It's just pasta, but it's better than nothing, and it will give you time to have a quick shower."

The pink haired girl let out a little squeal, "I love you."

He nods, "You owe me, no go and get clean."

Sakura nods and rushes out of bed. After a quick five minutes in the shower, a clean Sakura steps out of the shower and into the best clothes she can find. Just as Kakashi puts out the pasta, Sakura steps out of her room to greet her mother,

"So Kakashi tells me you were out last night, did you have a good time?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, it was great."

Her mother frowned, "He also told me you were feeling ill this morning?" She raises an eyebrow, "Feeling any better?"

Sakura hesitates, Kakashi throws her a sympathetic look, "Yeah I'm fine now." She says finally.

"Lunch is ready," Kakashi says, pulling a chair out for Sakura's mother.

"Thank you." She smiled politely, "It smells lovely."

Before she sat down, Sakura kissed Kakashi lightly on the cheek, "It does." She smiles, agreeing with her mother.

Lunch went by relatively smoothly, Sakura is always surprised when Kakashi shows a more articulate side to his normally introverted nature, but he seems to know exactly what to say when she doesn't.

After Sakura's mother left Kakashi began on the washing,

"Thanks for today Kakashi I really appreciate it."

He smiles, "You do plenty of things for me."

She moved over, wrapping her arms around his waist "Is there anything I can do to say thank you?"

A low laugh came from Kakashi's chest, "Sakura, are you implying something?"

She rested the side of her head against his back, "Well, it depends-"

They were interrupted by urgent knocking on the door; Sakura pulled her arms away with a sigh and walked over,

"Sakura!" Obito smiled, a bag in his hands, "Sorry I didn't call first but I need to see Kakashi, I was wondering if he's here?"

"Yeah," She smiled "Come in."

Sakura stepped aside, letting Obito in, Kakashi moved over immediately,

"What's up?"

Obito pushed the bag into Kakashi's hands, "Your things that were in Mai's house. She couldn't bear to see you so she asked me to give them to you." There was a serious tone to his voice.

Kakashi nodded, "Thanks, anything else?"

Obito shook his head, "No."

"Did you stop by for anything else?"

He nodded, "Are you busy?"

Kakashi looked back to Sakura, she smiled, "No, I'm not."

Obito sighed, "I need to talk to you, so we should probably go back to yours or something."

Kakashi apologized to Sakura and left with Obito. She wasn't really worried what it was about because she knew he would tell her later; she decided to give Hinata a ring, it had been a while since she talked to her, and Sakura wanted an update on the situation with Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"Sakura! It's so nice to hear from you."

"Oh, it's been a while hasn't it? Anyway I was just ringing to see if you have any updates on your life I should know about? You know, any new Naruto information?"

The brunette hesitated, "Nothing interesting, how about you? Anything new happening with you at the moment?"

Sakura giggled, "Alright well I'll tell you something if you tell me something."

"O-Okay, well uh, Naruto and I went to see a movie-"

"No Hinata interesting things, like whether or not the two of you have-"

"S-Sakura I-I don't know what to say about something like that it's so personal"

"So you did!"

"S-Sakura..." Hinata moaned, "Please don't tell Ino, I know she'll make a big deal out of this, and I-I really don't want this to be..."

"Okay okay got it. But seriously it isn't a big deal, but I know what you mean, the first time I told Ino about me and Kakashi she went insane with a whole load of questions."

"...what was your first time with Kakashi like?"

Sakura smiled, leaning back against the sofa, "It was...really nice. He was really nice." She laughed, "I was kind of worried at first, but he treated me really carefully, and I don't know there's something really nice about being close to another person."

"I know what you mean..." Hinata agreed, "But you haven't told me your gossip yet!"

Sakura sighed, "I don't know I hadn't really given it much thought when I said that but I guess I had a pregnancy scare a while back, I'm not by the way, but still Kakashi acted so strange. Like he wanted to have a baby with me..."

Hinata paused for a moment, "Well he is quite a few years older than you so I guess it's understandable for him to want to s-start a family, but I guess it's a good thing you aren't pregnant..."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah I guess, but I don't really want to think about starting a family yet, I've got my career to think about first, and unless he's willing to care for any kids as a stay-at-home Dad we won't be having kids for a _long_ time."

Hinata giggled; there were some sounds from the other end of the phone.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto," Hinata said, Sakura thought that she sounded as if she was smiling.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later Hinata, I won't keep you."

"O-Okay, I'll talk to you later Sakura!" The brunette replied.

She put down the phone and turned on the TV, she didn't know how long Kakashi was going to be, so she would just have to wait for him to come home. What she didn't anticipate was falling asleep after 20 minutes.

The door clicked open at about 11 'o' clock, Sakura sat up immediately, only to be met by a cloth across her mouth. She screamed and tried to fight back, but eventually gave up, the drug was beginning to take effect.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, I haven't updated in a while but I've just finished my final exams so I will be updating this story sooner. :3<p> 


End file.
